This invention relates generally to door security devices, and more particularly it relates to a novel type of seal door lock. The present invention provides a solution to the apartment dweller's dilemma: how to guarantee freedom of entry to building maintenance personnel to make unscheduled, but necessary repairs while at the same time deterring snooping and wrongful entry by persons with privileged access to the apartment dweller's door key.
An ordinary seal lock is inconvenient for this purpose, because the seal must generally be replaced after each authorized entry. Few apartment dwellers will want such a fussy device.
On the other hand, a seal lock whose appearance is quite unfamiliar, or one that involves a mechanical linkage without provision for a visually obvious, breakable seal, may seem to a management agent to be a serious obstacle to entry. In an emergency, time may be lost looking for a hacksaw, and a liability may thus be incurred by the apartment dweller.